


Go in Excess

by sendgays



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Son Gohan, Bottom Son Goten, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Soncest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Top Son Goten, oh boy they're all in on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgays/pseuds/sendgays
Summary: Gohan has a Daddy fantasy. PWP all the way.





	Go in Excess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloatedcrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloatedcrayon/gifts).



Gohan’s chest heaved and his glasses fogged as he leaned against the wall. His shaking hands clung to the long strands of black hair of the man between his legs. Lip turning white from biting back his moans, he struggled to keep quiet as strangled grunts and needy whimpers tried to force their way out. Then a finger slipped inside him and he let out a ragged gasp at the new sensation. As the finger managed to find his sweet spot his hands clenched tighter to the bobbing head.

“God, Daddy….” He whined as his legs threatened to buckle underneath him. There was an appreciative moan and the hot mouth sucked him harder. “I’m about to come!” His palms pressed against the wall as he tried to keep himself standing, thighs quaking as the need for completion began to overwhelm him.

The hungry mouth slurped his dick faster in a moan, the vibration sending waves of pleasure through his system. It was just how Gohan liked it, just what he needed, and just too good to stop no matter how taboo it was. His lover knew exactly how to touch him and where to get any reaction the man wanted—Gohan was like a puppet in his hands. The finger inside him became more aggressive in its movements and Gohan let out a high pitched moan that signaled the beginning of the end.

“Da—Daddy!” He growled through his teeth and his hands flew back to push the man further down on his swelling cock, coming hard enough to make him lose his footing. Two hands quickly caught him by the hips before he could fall—so fast that he hadn’t even registered the loss of the finger inside him before he was being cradled. His lover held him in place while his body still shook from the aftershocks. When his grip on the black locks loosened, he felt himself slide out of his partner’s mouth and be lowered to the floor.

“Bro, you are seriously fucked up.” Goten grinned at him and licked his lips.

Gohan huffed out a laugh and reached down to run his index finger through the splatter of cum his brother had left on the floor.

“You’re one to talk. You love it when I call you that.”

Goten chuckled and crawled forward to press his salty lips against his brother’s. Gohan’s tongue was quick to delve deeper into the kiss, hands smoothing over sleek muscles as he pulled Goten closer. The younger man pulled away with a smirk, rubbing Gohan’s sac lightly.

“I wonder if he’ll come play with us one day. Though I might get confused over who you’re begging for.” He winked and then laughed loudly when he received a punch in the shoulder for the cheeky comment. With a lilting sigh, Goten turned and leaned against Gohan’s chest, one arm reaching back to wrap around the older brother’s head.

Gohan wrapped his arms around Goten’s chest, kissing the pale skin of his neck softly. “Mm, but now that I’m thinking about the two of you, I don’t think just a blow job is enough, Goten.” He pushed his hips forward, pressing his stiffening cock against his brother’s back.

“Heh, you say that like I expected it to end with just a blow job. You always want more.”

“Yeah. I need more, Daddy.” He whispered into Goten’s ear, punctuating the words with nips along the outer rim. “Will you give it to me?” He could feel the shudder go through his brother and he smirked as he saw Goten begin to harden again.

“Anything you need, Bro,” Goten whispered, glancing back to make sure Gohan was watching before slowly beginning to stroke himself.

Gohan purred at the sight, reaching down to help his little brother with the thick cock—licking his lips as he pictured the way it would feel thrusting elsewhere besides his hand. Moaning into Goten’s neck, Gohan knew it was going to be a long night.

XXXXX

Purring and pulling Goten closer to him as they lay together in the morning sun, Gohan buried his face in the hair that Goten kept cut to look like their father’s. It wasn’t until Gohan had let it slip that he had fantasies about their dad that Goten had styled it that way again. At first he had thought his younger brother had been teasing him, but later that night they had the most amazing sex and calling Goten “Daddy” had become a regular occurrence. Placing kisses in the black locks, Gohan draped a leg over Goten’s hip. Those fantasies would never replace the relationship with his brother however—Goten understood him better than anyone else could ever hope to and was always the first person he turned to in times of need. He loved Goten and the fact that they shared blood didn’t stop him from acting on it.

Gohan moved his head down to rest on Goten’s shoulder, who grunted softly in his sleep. Stifling a yawn, Gohan glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It glared back at him with large red numbers that seemed to judge him for not getting out of bed thirty minutes ago. He sighed. It was always harder to get out of bed when Goten stayed over, both metaphorically and physically he thought with a twitch of his eyebrow.

Pulling away from his little brother, Gohan stretched and yawned loudly as if that would wake up Goten. He watched with a pout as the younger one kept on sleeping undisturbed.

“Goten.” He called out just above a whisper. “Goten.” He repeated it a little louder the second time but his brother still showed no sign of stirring. Muttering under his breath, Gohan stood and grabbed the blankets, ripping them off the heavy sleeper.

Eyes snapping open with a grunt, Goten looked around in a daze before his gaze fell on Gohan. He stretched his arms over his head and then brought them to Gohan’s chest, tugging the older one back down to the bed with a warm kiss.

As annoyed as he had been mere moments before, Gohan melted at the soft affection. They didn’t get to spend as much time together as he would like, so he cherished small moments like these where their love felt so natural and comfortable. Then a playful tongue was asking for entrance and Gohan pulled away with a grumble before he got tricked into spending the whole day in bed with his brother.

“Come on, it’s late already and I have class in an hour.”

“You probably know more than the professor; can’t you miss one class for your little brother?” He flashed an expression that would make any sad puppy envious.

Gohan groaned. “These classes are expensive and I need to do well so that I can get a good job and help support the family.”

“Such a responsible young man!” Goten rolled over to nuzzle against Gohan’s inner thigh. “Too bad Dad never taught you his Instantaneous Movement. Then we could play a little longer and you’d still make it to class on time.” His tongue traced over the tip of Gohan’s member slowly.

“Goten!” Gohan pushed his brother away and scrambled to get out of bed before he could be tempted further. “Don’t play around, I really need to get ready!”

The younger brother let out a huff and palmed his semi-hard on. “Alright, alright. I guess school is more important to you than your poor little brother.” He couldn’t keep up the charade for long before a cheeky grin slipped through his false pout. Standing up, he stretched his lean body again—a contented purr rumbling as his back made a popping noise.

Gohan had to drag his eyes off the toned body and remind himself that fucking his younger brother could wait. As he turned to head into the bathroom, Goten draped himself over Gohan’s back.

“Promise me you’ll come home early so we can spend some more time together before Mom gets back from Grandpa’s.”

Goten’s hot breath on his neck made Gohan blush and he nodded. “I promise.” The arms clutching to him slipped away and he reminded himself again that he needed to get going. Taking a step forward, he walked into a presence akin to a brick wall that definitely hadn’t been there two seconds again.

“Hiya, Gohan! Goten, too!” Goku grinned and waved at his two sons, seemingly unfazed by their lack of dress.

“Um, hi, D-Dad. Wh-what brings you here?” Gohan’s face bloomed from a pale pink to a full red. Too afraid to glance behind him, his mind raced to think if there was any incriminating evidence in the room worse than the two brothers naked and smelling of sex.

But Goku’s smile never wavered and he leaned in to grab both the boys in a crushing hug. “I heard ya got the best grade in yer class and I wanted to congratulate ya! I’m real proud, Gohan!” He squeezed them tighter with a chuckle.

Gohan didn’t know if he would first die of embarrassment or lack of air. Sandwiched between his father and his brother, both pressed tightly against his bare skin, he was having a hard time keeping all his latent fantasies at bay. He forced a swallow and tried to think of anything other than the fact that his dad’s groin was pressed directly against his dick and Goten’s cock seemed to be enjoying being smashed against his ass.

“Th-Thanks, Dad! I really appreciate it!” The mantra ‘ _This is not a sexual moment_ ’ repeated constantly in his mind. “But I do need to get ready for class….”

“Okay!” And with that chirp the hug was over, Gohan could breathe again, and fears of initiating frottage with his father were forgotten. “I’ll see ya two later then!”

He turned and raised his arm to teleport while the two sons glanced at each other with a look of relief. Just as Gohan thought they were in the clear, his father’s head turned to gaze at them once more. A smirk played across his lips as his eyes raked over their nervous forms.

“Seems like ya two had a lot of fun! Invite me next time.” With a wink and a final laugh Goku blinked out of the room.

Dropping to the floor, Gohan leaned against Goten’s shaking leg. “I don’t think I’ll make it to class after all….”

XXXXX

Gohan had stayed home from class while Goten tried to keep him from having a panic attack. They had argued back and forth over whether their father really knew what was going on and whether he had really invited himself to a threesome with them. The concept of their dad actually being okay with their relationship and being open enough to join in was too much for Gohan and he had shut down.

“But, Bro, what if he really wanted to join? That’s your biggest fantasy, isn’t it? Why are you upset?”

Gohan sat on the edge of his bed, staring ahead with eyes the size of saucers. “That’s just it! It was a fantasy! I never thought it would actually come true and now I don’t know what to do! It’s DAD! Mother told me he couldn’t tell men and women apart for years, does he really know what he’s saying?”

“Then just ask him. Or I’ll ask him.” Goten sat behind Gohan, legs wrapped around his older brother’s waist, arms around his chest, and head resting on his shoulder.

“What if it was a misunderstanding and then it gets awkward! Maybe he thought we were sparring or something!”

Goten snorted in disbelief. “Naked? Plus I’m sure he could smell it. He offered to have sex with us plain and simple.” He gently kissed Gohan’s cheek. “I’m going to head over there. If anything weird happens I’ll call you right away. Just be there for dinner.”

Gohan nodded numbly, frowning at the loss of warmth when his brother pulled away from him. Watching his brother pull on clothes and run a hand through his hair, Gohan began to wonder if it was really okay to send Goten over there alone. What if his brother really did bring it up? What if they had sex behind his back? The image of their father bent over his younger brother, both red-faced and panting heavily, sent a jolt of jealousy through his stomach.

“I, I’ll come with you.” He stood up and began dressing.

“Are you sure? You still look pretty out of it.” Goten watched him with a raised eyebrow.

Gohan shrugged and tried to put on an unconcerned air. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“You want to fuck him already, don’t you?” Goten grinned and buckled his pants. “I have to say I’m a little jealous I’m not enough for you, Bro. But then again,” he walked over and helped button Gohan’s shirt, “part of me really wants to watch that.”

Bringing his hands up to cover Goten’s, Gohan stared at his brother with a stern look. “Goten, I love you. Nothing will change that.” Black, laughing eyes shined up at him.

“I know. No need to get all serious on me.”

His brother laughed it off even though Gohan could see the relief in his smile. They shared a quick kiss before they finished dressing and walked the short distance between houses.

Upon entering the main building and doing a quick scan, they realized that their dad wasn’t there after all.

“He must have gone off somewhere to train again,” Gohan said, not sure if he should feel disappointed or relieved. 

“Let’s call him and tell him to come back.”

Gohan’s eyes widened and he nervously swallowed. Somehow it had seemed like it would have been easier if their dad had been here. To actively ask him to come home for something Gohan still wasn’t convinced would really happen seemed like too much of a risk.

“We can just wait….”

“Bro, you’re so nervous! Let me help you relax.” Goten grabbed his brother’s hand and with a smirk led Gohan down the hallway to his room.

Gohan let himself be pushed on the bed but resisted when Goten crawled into his lap. Putting his hands on his brother’s shoulders, he pushed the younger man away from his face. “Wait, maybe we shouldn’t after all. Let’s just forget about it.”

Letting out a huff, Goten rolled his eyes and moved Gohan’s hands away to lean in close again. “That’s what you said about fucking your little brother too,” he dragged his tongue along Gohan’s neck before looking him in the eye, “but look how good that turned out to be.”

Gohan whimpered as he was reminded of how much he had initially resisted his urges towards his younger brother. In the end Goten had to keep pushing just for a kiss; now it seemed as if his brother was set on pushing him again and he laid back on the bed in the defeat. It only took a moment for Goten to cover him, gently rubbing their hips together with a smirk.

“You remember the first time we had sex, Gohan? You were shaking so much and kept looking around like we were going to get caught.” He laughed and captured Gohan’s lips with a slow kiss.

Laughing against his brother’s mouth, Gohan grabbed onto Goten’s ass, squeezing it as they rocked together. Goten moaned and Gohan broke away with a grin.

“I think I had a right to be worried. Mom would have killed us both.”

“Yeah, but what if it had been Dad? You think he would have asked to join right then?” Goten ground down harder on his older brother, grin spreading as Gohan’s face became redder. “Ah, you’re getting a little more relaxed now! But I think I can still help loosen you up a bit more.” Goten winked and moved to the edge of the bed, lifting the mattress to grab the bottle of lube he kept hidden there. Turning to sit against the wall, he smirked at Gohan once more and patted his lap in invitation.

Gohan licked his lips, twisting to crawl into Goten’s lap and rekindling their kiss as he buried his fingers into black locks. He felt deft fingers loosening his pants and groaned when they pulled back before touching his straining cock. Pushing his tongue into his brother’s mouth, he pleaded for more with his forceful kiss. A small laugh was followed by the click of the bottle opening and a few seconds later, his hips jerked forward as he felt Goten rubbing the oil around his opening. Sucking at Goten’s tongue hungrily, he rolled his hips forward so that his brother had better access.

The silent pleading must have worked, for soon the finger stroking over him slipped inside and wiggled around. He had to pull away from the breathtaking kiss, panting as a second finger pushed in alongside the first. Gohan bit his lip, trying to push back on the fingers and rub against Goten’s dick at the same time. Hot breath blew against his skin and then Goten was sucking at his neck, testing how long he could keep from crying out. He could feel his brother’s free hand kneading into his ass, could feel the hard length still concealed in Goten’s pants, and could feel intermittent scratches of teeth that set his blood ablaze.

“Goten, slow down…it’s too much….” The words didn’t seem to want to come out of his mouth as he knew he’d much prefer to move things faster—but hopes of waiting for their father grew smaller with each of his brother’s thrusts.

“I’m just getting you loosened up, Gohan.” Goten pulled away from his neck to watch his panting face. “You’ve seen Dad naked before. He’s already big, imagine when he’s hard! It must be huge!”

Gohan moaned at the thought of being filled by his father, muscles tightening around the slender fingers moving in and out of him.

“Shit, Bro, you’re so hot right now. I kinda want to just pin you down already and fuck you myself.” Goten hid his flushed face by burying it in the crook of Gohan’s neck, sucking and biting at the soft skin there.

“Goten….” A shudder ran through him at the extra sensation, fingers clasping tighter in his brother’s hair, hips pressing back to get the fingers deeper inside him.

“Mm, let me hear how you’re going to call out for him.”

“Daddy…” Gohan breathed, unsure himself if he was referring to his father or Goten.

“You’re going to be that quiet with that big dick in your ass?” Goten laughed against his wet skin and rammed his two fingers inside his brother with a loud smack.

“Daddy!” Gohan yelled at the hard thrust, head flopping backwards in rapture.

“Gohan?”

Both sons froze and stared at the doorway as they heard their father’s voice from somewhere in the house. Gohan was quick to pull Goten’s hand out of his pants and scrambled out of his brother’s lap to button his pants. In a few seconds, his dad appeared in the hall.

“Did ya call me?” Goku asked, smiling brightly as he stood in the doorway.

“Um, no, sorry.” Gohan stared at the floor, hands clasped in his lap in an attempt to hide his prominent erection.

“Oh, I thought I heard something. Okay, I’m here if ya need me!” He waved at the two boys and walked back out.

“Dad, wait!” Goten yelled, waiting until Goku poked his head back in to continue. “Gohan did need you actually.”

“No, it’s fine! I’m fine!” Gohan’s heart felt like it would burst out of his chest as nervousness once again overcame him. He would have punched his brother if he wasn’t so afraid to move his hands.

Goku scratched the back of his head with a frown as he walked back into the room. “Which is it?”

Before his brother could react, Goten grabbed Gohan’s hands and pulled them out of his lap so that the bulge in his pants was visible. “Gohan needs some help with this, Dad.”

Goku’s eyes narrowed and the cheery demeanor was replaced with a serious aura. Gohan felt hot under his father’s gaze but he didn’t dare say anything—instead just sitting there as his dick twitched in anticipation of his dad’s reaction.

“Do ya need me, Gohan?”

The husky words reverberated in his brain, making his breath catch in his throat. He nodded but his father made no movement, so he swallowed and tried to speak. It came out as a squeak at first, but then he finally managed as he felt Goten’s hand squeeze his thigh.

“Yes, Daddy.” His cock ached at the smirk on his father’s face and the way the older man confidently strode forward, pulling his shirt over his head as he crossed the room and tossing aside. Gohan stared at the broad, exposed chest, practically drooling at the idea of finally being able to run his hands over that taut skin. His father stopped right in front of him, close enough to feel the heat rolling off his body, and put his hands on his hips.

“What do ya need me to do, Gohan?” His tongue flicked over his curved lips before disappearing again.

Sitting in shock, it was all Gohan could do to just stare up at his father—heart pumping, mouth twitching as he fought to form words, and boxers wet from his leaking. There was another squeeze on his thigh and he whipped his head to look at his brother he had almost forgotten about. Goten was watching him with an encouraging grin and Gohan shakily smiled back. He felt frozen by Goten’s eyes, love shining clearly in them as his little brother leaned in to kiss him—the feeling of soft lips jolting him out of his stupor. There were hands in his hair and the gravity of the situation seemed to hit him all at once. His father was right there; asking him what he wanted and watching him kiss his brother.

Pulling back from Goten’s eager tongue, Gohan glanced up at Goku to see his father’s dark eyes watching him intently. He shook under the heated attention, still nervous to ask for what he had fantasized about for so long. But the twinkle in his father’s eye made him wonder if he really needed to.

“Mm, that looked fun. I wanna try too.”

Gohan stopped breathing as his father leaned down and pressed their lips together. A shiver of electric excitement coursed through him and he clutched at his father’s wide shoulders. It was softer than he had imagined, Goku’s lips melding and sucking at his own. He moaned and his father was quick to capitalize by running his tongue around Gohan’s mouth. Gohan happily opened wider, flicking his tongue along his dad’s and trying to taste as much as he could of the older man. His eyes had been tightly closed but as a large hand palmed over the front of his pants they flew open, accompanied by a groan.

Goku pulled away with a laugh. “I think I need to catch up.”  He untied the belt around his waist and let it drop to the floor. With a grin he hooked his thumbs into his pants, pulling them and his boxers down his thick legs and stepping out of them to be completely bare.

Being eye-level with the semi-erect dick made Gohan’s mouth water; he had seen his father naked many times—but that sacred body had always been off-limits until now. He scooted forward on the bed nervously, fingertips resting on corded thighs as he glanced up at Goku. His father was smiling down at him, not asking or demanding, just allowing. Gohan felt his face burn, but he ignored it as he leaned forward to lick the tip of his father’s dick. Eyes sliding back closed at the hint of salt, he sucked at the slit for more. There was a presence beside him and a soft moan—Gohan opened his eyes again to see Goten kneeling and lapping his tongue along their father’s balls. The sight made him groan and his brother winked at him as he pulled one of the orbs into his mouth. This wasn’t Goten’s fantasy but he was there anyway, playing along for Gohan’s sake. It made his chest and pants tighten that his brother loved him so much.

Rough fingertips brushed against his cheek and he glanced back up at Goku, who was staring down with half-lidded eyes and stroking both his and Goten’s faces. Gohan felt hot under the stare, he had always wondered what his father would look like during sex, if he was loud or quiet, rough or gentle. Needing to find out, Gohan opened his mouth wider and took as much as his father in as he could. A soft sigh rang in his ears and he puffed in pride, running his tongue along the underside of the thick cock in order to wring out more sounds of pleasure. Soft lips were pressing against his cheek, a hand in his hair pushing him downward, and twinkling eyes watching him. He held back his laughter as Goten urged him onward, fighting against the hand on his head and pulling away to claim his brother’s lips instead.

“I’m glad my boys get along so well. It makes me real happy.”

Laughter accompanied the statement and Gohan broke away from his brother to see their father stroking himself while watching their kiss. Gohan purred at the sight reaching up to join in, the feel of the hot, smooth skin stretched taut making his pulse race.

“Let me see some more of how you two play together.” His teeth seemed sharper as he smiled down at them, eyes darker than Gohan remembered. His dad almost looked like a predator eyeing its prey and Gohan felt light-headed as a wave of arousal threatened to wash him away.

Goten was the first to stand, tugging at Gohan’s arm to pull him upright as well. Hands were all over him, clothes being removed and caresses left in their place. Everything was moving so fast and yet not fast enough as he tried to help his brother undress as well. Gohan could feel his father’s eyes on him but he wanted more than that—wanted those rough hands, those soft lips, that swollen cock. Bemoaning that nothing was inside him yet, Gohan reached behind him to prod at his wet entrance. Pushing two fingers inside, his eyes slipped closed as his body shook with excitement.

“Shit….” Goten was at his ear whispering, pressed close enough for their dicks to rub against each other, and grabbing his round ass tightly between slender fingers. “All you have to do is ask, Bro. I have something I’d love to stick in you.”

“Gohan looks like he really needs somethin’, Goten. Why don’ ya help him out?”

Looking over his shoulder, Gohan bit his lip in worry that his dad wouldn’t actually participate further. His dad seemed to catch the nervous look in his eyes and laughed.

“Don’ worry, Gohan. We’re gonna have lots of fun together.”

The words calmed him and Gohan removed his fingers to fall back onto the middle of the bed, pulling Goten down with him.

“This is what you wanted, right?” Gohan purred into his ear as he reached between them to guide Goten’s dick where he wanted it most. His brother breathed out heavily, face flushing from Gohan’s needy actions. There was a pressure, stretching and stinging, then sliding and filling. Gohan’s back bowed as his mouth dropped open. The throbbing spread through his body as Goten started slowly, each twitch and thrust making his chest heave as he called out for more. Staring down between them to watch his brother moving, Gohan panted with each ripple of Goten’s abs. As he was marveling how sexy his little brother was, a warm hand came to rest on his face—caressing the curves of his cheeks and tracing over his jaw to rub his neck. Gohan craned his head backwards, both to see his father smiling down at him and to expose more of himself for the hand to explore.

His father’s smile widened as their eyes met and the fingers slid over his chin to circle over Gohan’s lips. Quickly opening his mouth and sucking on the inquisitive fingers, Gohan reveled in the way his dad’s breath caught for a second at the action. He slurped hungrily on the fingers, moaning around them as his brother began moving faster between his thighs. The earthy flavor of his father mingled with traces of salt and Gohan had never felt so desperate to taste in his life. He felt dizzy from the way Goten pounded into him and the way the fingers pressed themselves deeper into his mouth, almost reaching the back of his throat.

“Gohan.”

Head spinning in pleasure from having two of the sexiest men he’d ever seen giving him so much attention, Gohan wasn’t sure which one of them had said his name. He tried to respond, tried to call out for Daddy, tried to call out for Goten, but the fingers pressed against his tongue and muffled his words. Huffing around the fingers, he worried he would come too soon. But maybe that was what his father wanted. His thoughts raced and slipped over each other, too difficult to discern the reality of the situation. The fingers pulled back and he groaned at the loss.

“How about somethin’ else tasty?”

Gohan was panting, head clearing, and this time he knew it was his father talking to him. He glanced between Goku’s gentle smile and hard dick. Body curling and mouth opening, he heard Goten groan as his muscles clenched around his little brother. He clumsily leaned his head back enough to swallow the intoxicating gift his father had presented to him. It was thick and long, bigger than Goten’s and filling his mouth much quicker than he was accustomed to. The salty taste spread over his tongue as his father’s cock dragged back and forth, carefully testing Gohan’s limits. Inhaling the heady scent of his father, Gohan reached behind Goku and grabbed his hips, pulling him forward and deeper into Gohan’s throat.

It was heaven—being filled on both ends, hearing warring moans calling out for his attention, the feel of skin smacking against his ass and face, and the lingering smell of sex in the air. Gohan fought for more, wrapping his legs tightly around Goten’s waist in encouragement and digging his fingers into the grooves between Goku’s muscles to keep him close. Feeling the lightheaded high from struggling to breathe, Gohan’s body trembled between his two lovers, succumbing to the reality of his fantasy, drowning in the pleasure being imparted on him. Gargling around the heavy dick, he moaned for release, could feel it so close.

Strong hands covered his and pulled them away, the thickness in his throat retracted, and Gohan’s lips fought to hold onto it in vain. His mouth heaved open in disappointment, tongue searching for its return. Large eyes opened and looked for an explanation, only to see his father smiling down at him.

“Ya look ready now, Gohan.” His father’s grinning gaze turned toward Goten and he stood from the bed.

Gohan’s eyes flitted between the look-alikes in anticipation, wondering what his father was planning. Goten had stopped as well, panting and waiting to take his cue from the elder.

“’Scuse me, Goten!” Goku laughed airily as he grabbed onto Goten’s hips and pulled him out of his brother. They both whined from the removal, but Goku only laughed as he placed Goten atop Gohan’s lap.

Hips jerking upwards as soon as he felt his brother’s wet cock press against his own, Gohan clung to his younger lover as he watched Goku. A pink tongue stuck out the side of those reddened lips and then there was incredible friction against his nerves and a gasp as his body stretched even more around the larger cock pressing into him. His eyes fluttered and his hips ground against it of their own accord. Trying to make a noise even though the way his father moved inside him was breathtaking, Gohan could only gasp and mewl. Goten must have seen the trouble he was having and covered his lips with soft, warms ones.

The kiss excited Gohan while the familiar taste of his brother grounded him. “Goten….” He breathed out, finally able to sound a coherent word.

“Gohan, I love you.” His brother answered with short kisses and long strokes along his dick. “D-Daddy!”

Gohan’s eyes opened wide as he realized the outburst hadn’t come from him this time. He saw Goten’s face flush before it flew to hide against his neck—then his gaze traveled down the long, slender back to see thick fingers moving in and out of Goten’s raised ass. His brother moaned into his collarbone, hips pressing down harder against his trapped cock. Gohan held his breath momentarily at the sight—their father able to reduce Goten to whimpers with only a few flexes of his wrist. The long fingers he had so greedily sucked on now fucking his little brother.

Purring for his brother, Gohan let his hands smooth over taut skin to his brother’s rear, grabbing the thick mounds and spreading them more for his father. His brother’s head shot back up and Gohan was met with a glare that looked more needy than menacing. He chuckled and closed the gap between them with another heated kiss. Everything right now was perfect: his father’s quick thrusts into him, the feeling of his body trying to suck the length in further even though it was already hitting something deep inside him, and his brother’s cock rubbing eagerly against his. Gohan’s toes curled as he let himself relax and let the pleasure wash over him.

His father was a powerful lover, each hard thrust sending shockwaves through his body. Nothing was held back, each inch hitting home with a snap of those strong hips. Goten was precise and deliberate, using his knowledge of Gohan’s body to his advantage—Goku settled for fucking him into the mattress, overloading his system with stimulus. Meanwhile his brother ground against him, hand loosely wrapped around their cocks so they slid along each other with each thrust. The sharp moans and trembling lips a sure sign that Goten was near his own limit.

“Who will come for daddy first?” The words were dark and wild, words that shouldn’t be spoken, but the perfect combination of sounds that Gohan had ever heard.

“Mmhhm, Daddy!” Gohan wailed, head whipping back and forth as he felt himself racing to the precipice. He was ready to come, needed it badly, and his cock twitched against his brother’s. Hot breath brushed past his ear as Goten wrapped arms around his neck and clung to him.

“Go-Gohan!” A loud shout rang through the air and hot cum splashed over his abs as Goten trembled atop him.

“Oh my…Goten….” Gohan released a long moan, rising in pitch as his back bowed—his body shook and muscles tightened as he reached his own end and added his spray to the mess between their chests. Body flopping limply, he screwed his eyes shut as he panted heavily. He could feel his father still moving inside him, his brother’s breath cooling his sweaty skin, and then fingertips digging into his hips and a deep growl filling the room. Opening his eyes he watched his father’s figure shudder and felt the hot liquid coating his insides. Gohan sighed warmly at the feeling, smiling up at the flushed face of his father. His dad smiled back and after a few moments, the length inside him pulled out and Goku leaned forward to flop on top of them and wrap his muscled arms around both men.

“I love ya both so much! We should do this more often!” He giggled and squeezed them tighter—Goten squeaked at being crushed between the two.

Gohan laughed under his breath, returning the hug by wrapping his arms around his father’s shoulders. There was another small protesting huff from Goten, so Gohan peppered his cheek in kisses as an apology. When a smile returned to the youngest’s face once more, Gohan grinned and turned to glance at the clock atop the nightstand.

“There’s a few more hours until Mom comes home. Unless you’re too tired, Dad.” He couldn’t contain the smile from spreading across his face. Their father sat up and smirked at the disheveled pair.  

“I said we’d have lots of fun, didn’ I? That is if ya two think ya can keep up with me.” With challenge issued, he grabbed Goten’s hips once again and pulled them upwards to immediately bury his face in the round ass.

“Dad!” Goten’s eyes went wide in panic and then drooped again, breathing heavily under Goku’s handiwork. Gohan snickered but watched with a rapt stare as his brother’s face slowly bloomed with color.

“It shouldn’t be just me!” Goten protested with a fake pout and pulled Gohan’s hips closer to his mouth. As he began to lick at Gohan’s hardening dick, the older brother purred happily—combing his fingers through Goten’s messy hair as his brother’s desire to please made him swell in anticipation. His father’s eagerness made Gohan wonder how long the oldest had wanted to join in with them, how often this had been a fantasy for the Son patriarch. Breath becoming heavier as he pictured all the family fun they could have in the next few hours, Gohan couldn’t keep the large grin off his face.

Before he had been jealous of the thought of their father bent over Goten, but now he was looking forward to the sight. Various positions and combinations they could try flitted through his mind’s eye—stopping on the idea of him topping Daddy, watching him slowly unravel as Gohan made wild love to him. A hungry groan rumbled in his throat and he felt his cheeks burn at the idea. His hips jerked into his brother’s mouth and he felt the need to touch himself again. Spreading his legs wider so that he could ease two fingers into himself, he felt the stickiness still coating his hole. A shiver ran through him at the very physical reminder of what Daddy had done to him and he couldn’t wait to return the favor.

“Fuck, Gohan….” Goten had pulled back to watch the display and Gohan smirked as he pressed a third finger in himself—causing Goten’s jaw to drop and let Gohan’s dick slide completely free.

“Hmm?” There was an inquisitive murmur and their father sat up, licking his wet lips as he looked to see what was going on between his sons. His eyes gravitated to Gohan’s thrusting fingers and his tongue moved slower across his reddened lips.

Gohan leaned backwards on the bed, spread wide open for them, and his free hand lazily stroked his hard cock. Moaning at the attention, he smirked as he felt like anything was possible now. They’d already come this far and he was willing to see how many of his fantasies could come true. Turning his lusty gaze to his father, Gohan knew exactly which one he wanted to start with. The only question left in his mind was if could get their father to call him ‘Daddy’.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cluen for beta reading and @bloatedcrayon for giving me so many fun ideas to play with and cheering me on! For Eli and Crayon. <3


End file.
